project_cosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte "Charlie" Holsteins
In a world dominated by the Ancients, humanity often struggles to keep their head above water. Amongst the ranks of the Gifted, a number of humans who have a magical essence within their spirits, is young Charlie Holsteins. A high energy girl filled with endless curiosity, Charlie travels her world in search of lost knowledge misplaced over time. Gaps in Alonoma’s history, lost arts of elemental magic, forgotten Ancients or ones just hidden and unseen - even information about worlds beyond her own; Charlie seeks as much as she can, to share with the rest of her world! Charlie is Gifted with the element of the storm. She controls high winds and can levitate herself and other objects - so long as they aren’t too heavy. Charlie utilizes the wind to increase her mobility and escape routes in conflict, as well as to turn back projectiles and ranged attacks. She would much prefer to talk things out, but when a situation is serious she doesn’t hesitate to harness the power of lightning to her side. Her support system is just as formidable, however, as she always travels with trusted friends she admires. Whether she’s calling on the help of her mischievous familiar, Creature, aided by her earth aligned mentor Sophia, or fighting side-by-side the quiet marksman Lono Cho-Ju, Charlie always seems to pull through with the most ease when her friends are depending on her. Appearance Charlie stands at 5'4 with long, cloud-like white hair that reaches her waist. She's albino, and typically carries an umbrella around to block out the sun over her head. Charlie adores bright shades of pink, purple, blue and yellow in her wardrobe. Her most common outfit consists of a lavendar tunic, a pair of black slacks, a pair of violet gloves, a set of black rainboots, and a long yellow scarf around her neck. Relationships Ms. Holsteins The owner of the Orphanage Charlie was left at, and her adoptive grandmother that inspired her journey for knowledge with legends and a large collection of books. Sophia Lange The cook at Charlie’s orphanage, and her eventual mentor in all things elemental magic. Creature Charlie’s familiar who was oddly separated from her at a very young age. Lono Cho-Ju A technopath with magnetic themed magic whom Charlie meets in the Great Desert. While almost polar opposites, the two are romantic interests. Glaw A fearsome Sea Wyvern who remains Charlie’s rival in the quest for magical knowledge. Abilities Her elemental magic is themed around wind, lightning and storms. She can levitate herself and other people / objects so long as the sum does not exceed 200 pounds. While she could go beyond this, it is only very brief and will exhaust her. Charlie can direct the wind in powerful gusts reaching up to 150 mph. With this ability she can even redirect projectiles away from her or others. Charlie can harness the power of lightning and has a basic immunity to electric currents because of this. Category:Characters